The Scheme
by Rima Kuronuma
Summary: It's about a girl named Rima. And because I suck at summaries this is it. Izaya OriharaxOC  or so it should be, don't actually know yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey, thought i'd write a fanfic. I've had this in my mind for a while and thought i'd write it down. It's probably very AU-ish and many characters may be OOC, but i'll try my best to keep them in character. And because i really don't know anything about Aoba's personality I am sorry if he is totally different. The main character's name is Rima Kuronuma (like my pen name) and she is Aoba's twin and they are a year younger then Masaomi, Mikado and Anri. Masaomi's mom made Masaomi go back to school and repeat the first year, so he's in the same year as Rima and Aoba. Rima's online alias is Michiko. It all takes place after the anime. Sorry for the mistakes i'll make.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Durarara! or it's characters.

-Michiko logged on-  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Hey guys.  
><strong>Setton<strong>: Hi Michiko.  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Hey.  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: Hello.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: So, what's the topic today?  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: We all just got here, so we haven't really talked about anything.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Oh, then i'll pick the topic!  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Dollars! I want to know where they came from!  
><strong>Setton<strong>: Haven't you heard?  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: No, I was away for a long time.  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Well, the Dollars is a color gang, but they have no color.  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: They're more like transparent.  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: You get a text inviting you to join the group and then you are sent a password for their page.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Any of you a part of them?  
><strong>Setton<strong>: Nope, not me.  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: Um, no.  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: I am.  
><strong>Setton<strong>: You are?  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: Wow..  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Ooh! Awesome, i'm so jealous!  
><strong>Kanra: <strong>So you want to be part of the Dollars, Michiko?  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Yeah, I've always wanted to be a part of a gang. But thanks for filling me in.  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: No problem.  
><strong>Setton<strong>: So Michiko, where were you then?  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Yeah, i'd like to know too.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Ok, I was in Europe, travelling with my family.  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: That's nice.  
><strong>Setton<strong>: Mm, wish i could have been with you.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: :)  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Hey Michiko, what you know about The Headless Rider?  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Only what I've heard, that she rides on a bike with no headlights and she has a helmet with cat ears.  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Well, I heard the Black Biker has no head.  
><strong>Setton<strong>: What? That's impossible.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Really? So awesome! I wonder how the rider sees, because it has no eyes if there's no head!  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: But there's no proof that the biker doesn't have a head.  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: But there is no proof that the biker has one either!  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: I guess, no one really hasn't seen the biker without it's helmet.  
><strong>Setton<strong>: ...  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Mm, sushi! It's so yummy!  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: You're eating sushi? I want some now.  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: Yeah, me too!  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Haha, sorry guys, i just couldn't resist typing how delicious this sushi is! Haven't had any Russian Sushi for a while.  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: Yeah, Russian Sushi is very good.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Tell me about it!  
><strong>Setton<strong>: Um, guys, i have to go. Bye.  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Bye Setton.  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: Good bye.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: See you tomorrow!  
>-Setton logged off-<br>**Kanra**: Well, I'm hungry now, so i guess I'm off too, going to get some food.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: You're welcome.  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Haha, yeah, thanks a lot. Byeee.  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: Bye, I'm off too.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Bye then Kanra, Taro Tanaka.  
>-Kanra logged off-<br>-Taro Tanaka logged off-  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: All alone with my sushi. Mm, this is so gooood!  
>-Michiko logged off-<p>

Rima Kuronuma had a wide smile on her face when she clicked the log off button. She took another piece of sushi in her mouth. There were 3 pieces of sushi left now. Aoba walked in and sat on his bed.

''Mm, may i take one?'' he asked seeing that her sister had some left.

''Yeah, sure, help yourself,'' she said to her brother. Aoba took one and put it in his mouth.

''Mm, it's so good! Let's go there tomorrow after school,'' he suggested.

''Ok, can't wait to have more,'' she said while putting another piece in her mouth. Now there was only one piece left. She looked at the last piece, took it in her hands, then ate one half of it and put the other half into his brother's mouth.

''Hm, wonder if we'll get to be at the same class,'' Rima said to her brother.

''I doubt it, they probably want us to be more apart.''

''Right,'' she said and went to the bathroom to change her clothes. She then went to her bed, said good night to her brother and drifted away to dreamland.

In the morning she felt being shaked. When she opened her eyes she saw her brother looking at her.

''Hurry up Rima or we will be late for out first day!'' he said. Rima frowned and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, brush her teeth and change into school clothes. When she exited the bathroom she ran to her room, took her bag and ran downstairs. Aoba gave her an apple and they left the house running.

When they got to school they changed their shoes and went to see in which class they were. Like Aoba predicted, they were in different ones. They said their good byes and went to their classes.

When she go to her class, she looked at other people, trying to find this one certain blonde boy. When she saw him, she went and sat next to him. 'Perfect,' she thought to herself. When the class started they all introduced themselves. Then Rima started thinking about her plan. She knew she had to be patient.

She didn't notice that everyone was leaving and sat still on her stool. Then someone waved their hand in front of her eyes and she woke from her thoughts. A boy with blonde hair and amber eyes looked at her and said ''Hey, it ended.''

''Oh, yeah, sorry,'' she said to him looking around the class and noticed that most of her classmates had left.

''I'm Masaomi Kida, what's your name pretty lady?''

''I'm Rima Kuronuma, nice to meet you Masaomi, but i have to go, my brother's probably waiting for me, bye.'' she said with a smile and walked heard a bye behind her and smiled. She met her brother near by and they walked out of the school.

''How was your first day, sis?'' Aoba asked.

''Oh, um, normal i guess? Didn't really pay attention.'' she said.

''Thinking about your sceme?'' he asked.

''Yeap, how's your coming along?'' she asked in return.

''Oh, good, need a little more people and then the fun will start,'' he said with a smirk on his face. She had one on her face too. They walked into Russian Sushi, sat down, ordered their food and waited. Suddenly Aoba shook Rima's sleeve and pointed to the door. A big smirk came to her mouth.

''Masaomi!'' she yelled. Masaomi turned his face and saw Rima sitting with someone. He walked up to her.

''Hey Rima. It must be faith that brought us together to this lovely sushi shop'' he said. Rima laughed softly.

''This is my brother Aoba, Aoba this is Masaomi from my class,'' she introduced. The boys nodded.

''Hey Mikado, come here,'' Masaomi called to this boy, who was watching them. He had dark hair and grey eyes. ''This is Rima and that's her brother Aoba.''

''Nice to meet you Mikado,'' Rima said. He bowed. ''You guys want to join us?''

''Sure,'' Masaomi said. Mikado and Masaomi joined their booth. They ordered also and when their foods came they all digged in. When they were done, they left the sushi place and walked a little in the town.

''Um, we should head home, bye Masaomi, bye Mikado. It was nice to meet you,'' Rima said.

''Ok, see you tomorrow at school Rima, my beautiful friend,'' Masaomi said. Rima smiled. Rima and Aoba walked home. When Rima got to their room she logged on her computer and went to the chat.

-Michiko logged on-  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Hey guys.  
><strong>Setton<strong>: Hi.  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Hello Michiko.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Taro Tanaka isn't here?  
><strong>Setton<strong>: Nope.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Ok, so Kanra, what did you eat yesterday after you left?  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Nothing much, made some sandwiches.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Ok. Were they yummy?  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Sure.  
>-Taro Tanaka logged on-<br>**Kanra**: Good evening Taro Tanaka.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Taro Tanaka! Heya!  
><strong>Setton<strong>: Hi Taro Tanaka.  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: Hi guys.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: I wan wondering, do you know anything about Izaya Orihara?  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Hmm? Why do you want to know?  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Just wondering..  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: My friend said to not mess with that guy, so you should probably stay away.  
><strong>Setton<strong>: Everyone tells me that he's dangerous.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: But does he really know everything?  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Well, he is an informant.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Yeah, but he can't actually know every little thing.  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: That may be, but he still knows alot.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Hm, kinda scary isn't it? The fact that someone might know so much about stuff, but it's also really cool, you know?  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: Not really.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: How not? Someone who knows so much! I just can't stop wondering how does he get his information!  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: I'm sure he has his ways.  
><strong>Setton<strong>: Yeah, but could we change the subject?  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: I saw the black biker today.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: NO WAY! I'm so jealous! I was hoping i would see the headless rider today!  
><strong>Setton<strong>: I saw the biker too.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: NOO! Kanra, tell me you didn't!  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Well, actually, I did.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: What? Why didn't i see it! So unfear! My mood is ruined, I'm off. Bye.  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Don't leave, I'm sure you'll see the headless rider soon.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Yeah right, with my luck i will probably walk right pass the biker and still not see it.  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: You don't know that.  
><strong>Setton<strong>: Yeah.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Bye, I'm still leaving.  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Good night Michiko.  
><strong>Setton<strong>: Bye.  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: Good bye.  
>-Michiko logged off-<p>

''Aoba, you don't have a meeting today?'' Rima asked her brother.

''Nope, tomorrow, want to join us?''

''Yeah, that'd be fun.''

**A/N**: Sorry if it's boring and stuff.. Izaya will come in soon. I put rated T just to be sure. And i didn't really know what to put as the genres so yeah..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: So, here's the new chap. In this i describe what Rima looks like. Hope you like it. Sorry again for any mistakes i make.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Durarara! or it's characters.

Chapter 2

Rima's eyes opened slowly when she heard her alarm clock singing loudly. She turned it off yawning. She rose from the bed and slowly made her way next to her brother's bed. She sat down and started shaking Aoba. Rima was so tired that she didn't really shake either so it was no wonder that her dear brother didn't even feel it. She yawned, closed her eyes and fell next to his sleeping brother.

The next thing she knew was someone shaking her rapidly. When she remembered what happened, her eyes snapped open and she immediately stood up.

''What's the time?'' she asked while searching for her phone.

''It's 7.45, don't worry, we have half an hour to get to school,'' he said. ''By the way why were you sleeping next to me?''

''Oh, well, i was trying to wake you up, but i guess i fell asleep again,'' she said adding a smile.

She took her school uniform and went to the bathroom. The took a shower, brusher her teeth and dressed. She went back to their room and took her and her brother's bag.

''I'm gonna go downstairs, make some sandwiches for lunch and toast for breakfast.''

''Ok, thanks sis,'' said his brother as he went to the bathroom.

Rima went downstairs, and did what she told his brother. When she was putting their lunches in their bags, Aoba came down.

''Don't you look handsome,'' Rima said smiling big. Her brother responded with a thank you and a smile on his own face and took his toast.

xxx

Rima walked with her brother on her side to her classroom.

''So, see you at lunch, I'm gonna invite Masaomi to join us,'' she said giving a kiss on her brother's cheek.

''Ok, see you at lunch,'' he said and started walking towards his classroom.

Rima walked to her seat and sat down. Masaomi wasn't here yet.

xxx

The bell rang. Rima flinched. She had done it again. She had fell into her thoughts.

''Masaomi, want to have lunch with me and Aoba?'' she asked with a warm smile on her face.

''Sure, if Mikado can join,'' he responded with a smile.

''Of course he can,'' she said and started walking towards Mikado's classroom with Masaomi.

''So, Rima, want to hang out today with me? We can go for a drink.''

''Sorry, can't, i promised my brother to do something already, but tomorrow?''

''Ok, tomorrow it is.'' He smiled.

''You can invite Mikado too, Aoba can't come though, he's kind of busy right now,'' Rima said.

''Mikadooo, you, me and beautiful Rima are hanging out tomorrow,'' Masaomi said when Mikado exited his class.

''Got it, Masaomi. Hi, Rima.''

''Heya, you are having lunch with us,'' she said with a smile.

''Um, ok,'' Mikado responded and the three of them walked towards the roof.

''My brother is meeting us there,'' Rima said to the boys.

They opened the door to the rooftop and walked towards a boy with black messy hair. Rima sat next to him and started going through her bag to get her lunch. Same did the boys.

''What you guys have for lunch?'' Rima asked.

''Some sushi,'' said Mikado.

''Same, but what you guys have?'' Masaomi asked. Rima pulled out her sandwich.

''A sandwich,'' she said proudly. They started talking about random stuff, school, food, manga and so on.

When they were done eating, it was almost the end of lunch. They started walking towards their classrooms. Aoba's came first. Rima hugged his brother and gave a kiss on his cheek.

''Pay attention in class brother,'' she said and they walked away. Then came Mikado's class. They waved their good byes and Masaomi and Rima started walking towards their classroom.

xxx

Bye Masaomi, bye Mikado,'' said Rima at the front of the school. Classes had ended and Rima, Aoba, Masaomi and Mikado were at the front of their school.

''Good bye Rima, Aoba,'' said Mikado.

''Bye you two,'' Masaomi said with a big smile on his face. He waved and then he and Mikado started walking. Rima and Aoba started walking too, but in the other direction.

''So, where's the meeting?'' Rima asked her brother.

''In Shinjuku.''

''Why there?''

''Not many yellow scarves there,'' he said shrugging, ''it's just temporary, soon there'll be a base in Ikebukuro.''

''Ok, i heard Izaya lives there, have you run into each other yet?'' Rima asked.

''Not really, i have seen him, but I'm pretty sure he hasn't seen me, or heard about us, so we're safe now.''

''Yeah, still, the earlier you get out of there, the better.'' Aoba nodded.

xxx

At the center of a room was a round black carpet with blue triangles. On that carpet were 2 wooden chairs. On those chairs sat 2 people. On the smaller chair sat a girl, with long black hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a shirt with black and white horisontal stripes. On her neck laid a blue heart-shaped necklace and her ears were decorated with black earings shaped like buttons. Next to her sat a boy, who looked similar with the girl. He had black hair, but not so long and the boy's were a little messier. He also had the same beautiful and deep blue eyes. He was wearing dark skinny jeans and a blue shirt with a black jacket. His face was emotionless, opposite from the smiling girl next to him. The boy sat on his chair motionless, but the girl was swinging her feet back and forth.

Rima stopped swinging her feet and moved her mouth to her brother's ear.

''Wow, so many people!'' she whispered. She had always thought that there would be only about half of the people that were really here. Her brother nodded.

Aoba stood up when it was 10 minutes past their meeting time. He looked at all the people. Every one was wearing usual clothes, no blue scarves or hats. But if you looked at them closely they all had something blue about them. Some had blue show laces, some had blue watches, a few had blue key chains and others had some other not very noticeable blue details. That had been Aoba's idea, so people wouldn't know they were back.

They talked about a new hiding place in Ikebukuro. Seems like they had found one.

''Someone should take this carpet with them, the chairs can stay, we can find new ones,'' Aoba said to a boy who looked like 18 years old.

''You and you, move this to the new hideout,'' the boy said pointing to 2 guys. Those two guys nodded. They talked about other things that needed taking care of and then a guy raised his hand.

''Is there a problem?'' Aoba asked.

''No, but boss, who is the girl sitting there?'' he asked. All the men looked at Aoba, waiting for the response, because all of them were wondering about that, but didn't want to be the one to ask.

''She? She's here to watch, but as you may see, she is wearing blue, so no need to worry about her. Now, back to business.'' Rima smiled approving her brothers response.

The meeting didn't last long anymore. A few more things needed to be talked through. When Aoba and Rima were at the door, Rima turned around.

''Good bye you all! Have a nice evening!'' she said with a big smile and went back to her brother's side, taking hold of his arm.

''Brother, let's go to Russian Sushi, I am hungry.'' Aoba nodded and they started walking.

xxx

**Michiko**: Do you know anything about the Yellow Scarves?  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: They're a color gang right? Yellow?  
><strong>Setton<strong>: Yeah, I heard they had a huge fight with the Blue Squares last year.  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: They did.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Yeah, i remember that time. Every time of the day you could see yellow and blue.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: I didn't like that time, 'cause i couldn't wear any yellow or blue scarves without being thought i belonged to one of those gangs.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: And it was the time in my life i love wearing scarves.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: But, what happened to them?  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: They seem to have disappeared, all though it seems like the Yellow Scarves are back again.  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: They are?  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Well, I'm not sure, but I did see some people wearing yellow scarves and hats.  
><strong>Setton<strong>: Now that I think about it, i did see a few too.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: I must be blind then.  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Maybe you just didn't notice because you were looking for the Headless Rider.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Yeah, that might be it.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Have you guys seen it again?  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: No.  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: I haven't either.  
><strong>Setton<strong>: Same here.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Maybe i should not try and the biker will show itself to me?  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: You can try.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Yeah! I'm gonna do that! Fingers crossed!  
><strong>Setton<strong>: I have to go, bye.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Bye Setton!  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: Good bye.  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: See you later.  
>-Setton logged off-<br>**Michiko**: I think I'm off too, bye!  
>-Michiko logged off-<p>

''Brother, have you seen the Headless Rider lately?'' Rima asked.

''No, sis, you want to see it?''

''Yeah.''

''Well, let's go then, let's find it.'' Rima's face lit up.

''Yaay! I love you, brother!'' Rima said happily with the warmest smile.

They exited their house and went to the park. They sat on the bench talking for a while. Then they decided to walk around the city.

''Brother, what is your favourite color?''

''It's black, sis,'' Aoba responded smiling.

''Heh, mine too.'' Rima said skipping next to him. Then suddenly she stopped.

''What was that! Was that a horse sound! No way! No way! No way! No way! I'm seeing the Headless Rider tonight!'' Rima said excited. She was looking around, trying to figure out where the sound came from. Then she noticed a black bike riding towards her. Her eyes lit up, she was smiling big as the biker rode past her. Her eyes followed the Black Biker's figure as it drove away.

''No way!'' she said.

Her brother put her phone infront of her and on the screen she saw herself and the black biker next to him.

''No way! You took a picture?'' She practically jumped on her brother hugging him tightly.

''I love you so much brother,'' she said a soft smile on her face.

''I love you too sis,'' he said to his sister.

They walked away, Rima skipping and swirling and Aoba watching his happy sister.

**A/N**: End of this chapter. Sorry if it says he when it supposed to be she, i kinda spaced out sometimes. Anyways, hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I made a little change in chapter one's A/N. And anyways, here's the third. I'm sorry it took so long I just didn't know how to continue a part and then i forgot to write so yeah. Izaya in this one though. Hope you like. And give advice or critics.

Chapter 3

'Beep Beep Beep Beep' was the first thing Rima heard in the morning. She groaned and pushed the button on the alarm clock to make it stop. She rose from her bed tired. She lazily went to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed her teeth and put her uniform on. Now that she was totally awake she was smiling at herself. She went to her brother's bed and started shaking him.

"Wake up brother, we have school,'' she said. But her brother didn't respond.

''If you wake up now I'll make pancakes from breakfast,'' she said knowing that her brother adored her made pancakes. He opened his eyes immedeately.

''Really?'' he asked. Rima only smiled.

''I'm going to the kitchen, would you be a dear and take my bag down with you? Ok, thanks,'' she said and exited the room.

She didn't often make pancakes, but she felt good about today and wanted to start it off with a delicious breakfast. When her brother came down she was almost done.

They ate and left for school.

In school Rima wrote down what the teacher was talking about. When she moved her left arm her pencil fell down. 'Ah, crap' Rima thought to herself. She was just about to pick it up when a hand took it and gave it to her.

''Thanks Masaomi,'' Rima said with a warm smile.

''I couldn't let a pretty lady like you worry about silly things like pencils,'' he said with a big smile. Rime smiled once again and then went back to her writing.

Lunch came pretty soon. THey all ate on the roof and had a good time. When school ended Masaomi went to Rima.

''So, what you want to do?'' he asked.

''What?'' she was a little confused.

''You know, you, me and Mikado haging around? Does Aoba want to join too?''

''Oh, i forgot, sorry, but I'll go ask brother,'' she said with a smile.

She skipped to her dear brother and waited for him to change his shoes.

''Masaomi, Mikado and I are going to the city, want to join?'' she asked.

''Sorry sis, another time, have some things I have to take care of,'' he said.

''Yeah, no worries. Bye and be safe brother,'' she said giving him a long hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then went back to the waiting Masaomi.

''He can't come,'' she said.

''Why not?'' Masaomi asked.

''He has stuff to do, it's no big deal, maybe next time,'' she answered.

Then Mikado and a girl with glasses walked towards them.

''Hi Mikado, who's this? Your girlfriend? You never told me you had a girlfriend!'' Rima splurted out. The girl with glasses looked down and Mikado was blushing.

''That's Anri, she and Mikado are in the same class,'' Masaomi told Rima.

''Oh, nice to meet you Anri, I'm Rima, Rima Kuronuma,'' she said with a big smile.

''Nice to meet you too,'' she said.

They exited their school and walked around the streets. They visited a manga store and bought ice cream.

''Mm, I'm hungry! Let's go to Russian Sushi, aye?'' Rima asked when her stomach grumbled.

''Sure, my love, your wish is my command,'' Masaomi said bowing. Rima chuckled.

''You two going to join us?'' Rima asked Mikado and Anri.

''I can't, i have got to get home, sorry,'' Anri said.

''I can't come either, sorry Masaomi, Rima.''

''No problem, you two go and have some alone time,'' Rima said winking. Mikado started and Anri looked down. Rima chuckled again.

''Come Masaomi, let's leave them alone,'' Rima said dragging Masaomi off. When they were away enough she let go of Masaomi's hand. And walked a little further. When she noticed that Masaomi wasn't really moving she turned around.

''Come on, the sushi is waiting to be eaten by us,'' she said. A big smile came on Masaomi's face and he started walking. They walked for about five minutes before they reached their destination.

''Come eat sushi, sushi good,'' they heard Simon telling to passing people.

''Masaomi, hi, who's your friend?'' Simon asked.

''This beautiful lady is Rima,'' he said smiling big.

''Heya, nice to meet you Simon,'' Rima said with a smile.

''Same, you come to eat sushi? You know sushi good for you.''

''Yeah, bye Simon,'' Masaomi said and he and Rima walked into the sushi shop. THey took their seats and ordered their food and were waiting for their sushi to arrive.

''Look who it is, haven't seen you for a while Masaomi,'' said a voice Rima didn't recognize, but Masaomi knew too well, ''and you have a friend with you.'' Rima turned her head and saw a raven haired man with brown eyes and a evil grin. A smile she didn't show on often on her face formed. It was a twisted smile. But it wasn't there for long and neither of the boys noticed.

''Hi Izaya,'' Masaomi said with an unsure voice.

''Well don't be rude, introduce me to your friend, or is it girl friend? Things over with Saki?'' he said with a big grin still on his face.

''This is Rima Kuronuma,'' Masaomi said, not really wanting to tell that person her name.

''Nice to meet you Rima, my name is Izaya Orihara.''

''Nice to meet you too, will you be joining us? This isn't a date anyway so you won't really intrude,'' Rima said with a warm smile on her face.

''What a delightful idea, I'm sure you won't mind, right Masaomi?'' he said sitting next to me. Masaomi answered with a glare, which made Izaya grin even bigger. When their food arrived they started eating. It was quiet, no one said anything and it was frustrating Rima. She had waited to meet him for a long time and now they won't even speak? That's not acceptable she thought.

''So Izaya, how do you know Masaomi?'' she asked already knowing the answer. She wasn't dumb, but she had to start their conversation somewhere.

''Through Saki I guess, do you know her?''

''Nope, who is she anyway?'' she asked knowing the answer also.

''She's Masaomi's girl friend,'' he said with a grin.

''No she's not, not anymore,'' Masaomi said worried where this little chat might go.

''Mm, and what do you work as? I'm sure you're not in school,'' she said.

''I'm an informant,'' he said.

''Oh, so you know everything? That must be fun, knowing more about people then they do.''

''You might say that,'' Izaya said.

''Mm, wouldn't mind knowing every little thing either. Just having the knowledge that you know more than all those people passing you on the street,'' she said. Masaomi was looking at her, not sure what to think of what she had just said.

''Wait! Aren't you that guy who fight with that blonde guy in the bartender uniform?'' she asked.

''You mean Shizuo? I guess we get into little fight once in a while,'' he said.

''More like every time he sees you,'' Masaomi said. Rima laughed for 2 seconds.

''I've seen you move, is that parkour? I sure wouldn't mind being a master at that,'' she said.

''That's true, I don know parkour.''

''Could you teach me?'' she asked excited, pushing herself near Izaya so that her face was a few inches from his. Masaomi was surprised at this. But he guessed that he didn't relly know Rima that well and she didn't know the things Izaya did, like playing with every one he could.

''I'll think about it, but now i have to go, ciao,'' he said getting up from his chair.

''Wait!'' Rima said taking hold of his arm. ''How will you contact me with your answer?''

''You go to the same school as Masaomi?'' Izaya asked. Rima nodded. ''When I've made up my mind I'll give you the answer there,'' he said and left.

''Sorry, I just really want to learn parkour and I couldn't let the opportunity of being his pupil let pass, I mean, he's amazing at it!'' Rimsa said turning back to Masaomi.

''I guess i understand,'' he said, his mind troubled by the thoughts of Izaya doing something bad to his friends.

''Earth to Masaomi,'' Rima said waving her hand infront on his friend's face with a warm smile on her face.

''Sorry milady. Shall we go then?'' he said. Rima nodded and they left the sushi restaurant. The sky was dark and all the lights of Ikebukuro were shining.

''This is just so beautiful, don't you think?'' Rima asked from Masaomi.

''Yeah,'' he responded.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So in this chap I try to write more about Rima's past and stuff, and i didn't really know, that Aoba smiled all the time, so it didn't have that in the past, but now it's like Rima and Aoba both smile like really a lot, so people think their life is pretty sweet and happy.

Chapter 4

6.30 was on the clock when suddenly a girl's eyes popped open and she screamed.

''AAH!''

When she noticed the ceiling she calmed down breathing deeply. Yes, she just had a nightmare. It's the usual she has. For a reason she won't tell anyone she sees a nightmare on the exact same day every week and wakes up screaming. The girl herself thinks she knows the reason why, as the dreams always point to the same direction in the end.

When she looked to the other side of the room, the only person who knows the reason for these nightmares, wasn't where he usually was. Looking at her horrified from that bed and rushing over to hug her. He wasn't there and the girl found herself missing his hugs. The way he made sushing noises trying to calm her down. The way his hands held her firmly against his own body rocking slightly.

She looked at the bed for a while before getting out of her own and rushing over to his. She fell upon it, hiding her face in the pillow and tightly holding on to the covers. She felt a hand on her shoulder. When the girl didn't move the boy laid next to her and put his hand around the girl. The girl finally moved getting more close to the boy missing his comforting hugs every Friday morning.

''Why weren't you here?'' the girl managed to ask from the boy.

''I thought I'd bring you a bowl of ramem,'' he said.

The girl didn't say anything. She didn't want to let go of him yet.

When the girl heard the alarm going off, she moved her arms away from around of the boy. She tasted the ramen.

''It's cold,'' she said.

''Want me to warm it up?'' the boy asked.

''No, it's fine,'' she said not really minding that it was cold. When the girl finished she looked at the boy.

''I love you brother.'' The boy smiled.

''I love you too sis,'' the boy said with a happy voice. The girl smiled too. Not the usual smile she had on her every day. No, this one was special. No one except her brother had seen it since that day. Only him.

''What do you want for breakfast?'' Rima asked.

''I will make my own today, sis, don't worry.''

''No, I insist, so please tell me what you'd want.''

''I'm not that hungry today, so some sandwiches?'' he asked. Rima smiled and left their bedroom.

When she was done she yelled for Aoba to come down and eat. While he was eating she packed some sandwiches for lunch. She had also made one for Masaomi, just in case. He had forgot his lunch the last time.

They left the house pretty soon.

xxx

''No way! I forgot my lunch again! I'm gonna starve!'' Masaomi whined when he didn't find his lunch in his bag. Rima laughed.

''Here, I brought one extra, want it?'' she asked showing a sandwich to Masaomi.

''Really?'' Masaomi asked his eyes filled with sparkles. ''Thank you so much Rima, you're a life saver!'' he said taking the sandwich and hungrily looking at it. They all ate and talked about many things.

In class Rima wasn't really paying any attention. She had studied the subjects at hand already and she didn't think it necessary to recapitulate them. Instead she looked out of the window.

She watched the birds fly, the tree's branches move in the wind, the sun warming the air and the land. Then there were all those big buildings. Behind those windows people were working hard to get money and to use that money to buy food, pay rent and use it on clothes, perfume, shoes and so on..

''Rima, hey Rima. Can you hear me? Rima, class is over. Are you even here? I know what will bring you back,'' Masaomi said trying to get Rima to awaken from her daydream, but Rima was too stuck in her own thoughts so she didn't hear anything, she had blocked out all the outside world noise.

Rima felt something warm on her lips. She was confused. When she closed her eyes and opened them again she saw a blonde boy's lips on hers. Her eyes widened in surprise. Masaomi broke away from the kiss smiling.

''Welcome back,'' he said smiling. Rima didn't respond. She had lost her voice, even her will to speak. And even if she could have spoken, she wouldn't know what to say.

''So, what were you daydreaming about? You didn't answer to any of my calls,'' he asked.

''Um, I, um,'' Rima didn't know, her every thought was ereased.

''Here you are sis. Oh, hi Masaomi. What are you guys still doing here?'' Aoba asked from the door.

''Nothing much,'' Masaomi said. ''Rima was daydreaming, so I..''

''..you made me come out of it,'' Rima said quickly. ''Thank you, Masaomi.'' Masaomi smiled.

''Any time, my dear princess.''

''Sis, we must hurry, we have no time to waste today,'' Aoba said.

''Oh, right, bye Masaomi.'' Rima ran to her class door and exited it with Aoba. Masaomi ran after them.

''Wait, why must you hurry?'' Masaomi asked when he caught up with them.

''Practise,'' Aoba said.

''Of what?'' Masaomi asked.

''Aikido,'' Aoba responded.

''You guys are taking aikido?'' Masaomi asked surprised a little.

''Yeah, we have for some years,'' Rima said.

''Wow,'' Masaomi said.

''It's nothing, we've been learning different Japanese martial arts since we were little,'' Aoba said smiling. ''But we need to hurry or we'll be late, so bye Masaomi,'' Aoba said smiling.

''Yeah, Bye Masaomiii,'' Rima said also smiling.

''Bye,'' Masaomi said to them, changed his shoes and joined Mikado and Anri.

Rima and Aoba rushed to their practise. They weren't lying. They had been learning different Japanese martial arts since they could stand. They soon grew to like the different styles and since then they have learned almost every different one and they always are at the top of their class.

xxx

''So, you're all settled in Ikebukuro now right?'' Rima asked.

''Yeah, no more trips to Shinjuku,'' Aoba responded.

''That's nice, another abandoned house?''

''Yeap, it's bigger though, wanna come and see someday?''

''Yeah, that'd be nice,'' she said smiling and putting another piece of sushi in her mouth. They were sitting in Russian Sushi, eating their wonderful sushi. They didn't know that a certain person was watching them. He didn't hear anything, because the two siblings talked in a quiet voice, but he saw everything. How the siblings were together, it was as though they had no one else, only each other to depend on. The guy in the shadows walked away, he had business to take care of.

xxx

**Michiko**: Heeeeeeeeeeyaaa!  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: Hi,  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Haven't seen you for a while Michiko, where were you?  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: I guess I had no time to come here, sorry guys,  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: No problem.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Where's setton and saika?  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: They haven't logged on yet.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Ok, has anything exciting happened to you guys?  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: No, not me,  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Same here, it's been quite boring this week.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Hm, that's no good,  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: I guess,  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: WAIT!  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: What?  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: I haven't told you yet, haven't I?  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: Told us what?  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Yeah, what?  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: I SAW THE HEADLESS RIDER!  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: hahaha, good for you.  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: Congrats.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Thanks guys, I was so happy!  
><strong>Kanra<strong>: Woops, I gotta go, See you guys later.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Bye Kanraa!  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: Good Bye.  
>-Kanra has now left the chat-<br>**Taro Tanaka**: I guess it's the two of us now.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: I guess so.  
>-Saika had entered the chat-<br>**Michiko**: Hey Saika!  
><strong>Saika<strong>: Hi.  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: Hi.  
><strong>Saika<strong>: Haven't seen you here in a while Michiko,  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Yeah, had a busy week, but I'm here now!  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Anything exciting happen to you?  
><strong>Saika<strong>: Not really,  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: Boo, this sucks.  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: Why?  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: I'm bored, that's why, something should happen! Seriously, Ikebukuro is not supposed to be boring!  
><strong>Saika<strong>: I guess you got that right.  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: No way!  
><strong>Michiko<strong>: WOHOO! Someone made apple pie for me! I'm going to go and devour it. BYYYYYEEEEE!  
><strong>Taro Tanaka<strong>: Good bye.  
><strong>Saika<strong>: Bye Michiko,  
>-Michiko has now left the chat-<p>

Rima closed her laptop's lid and ran downstairs where her brother was putting pieces of apple pie on 2 plates. She sat on her seat and waited for her brother to pour milk into her glass.

''Thanks so much brother, but you don't have to make pie for me every Friday.''

''I know, but I want to. What flavour would you like next week?''

''Hm, let me think, I think .. BLUEBERRY! Yeah, we love blueberries!''

''Blueberry it is then,'' Aoba said with a soft smile dancing on his face. Before Rima put a piece of the pie in her mouth she said 4 words.

''I love you brother,'' she said those words quietly, knowing her brother would hear them.

''I love you too sis,'' Aoba said. Rima smiled and started eating.

When they finished they went back to their room. They layed down on Aoba's bed and watched the ceiling where were stars. Soon they both drifted to sleep and ended up sleeping in one bed, which had happened every Friday night. Rima didn't see a nightmare. She saw a magic island full of blueberry pies and ice creams. She saw herself and Aoba running around the island holding onto each other's hands. She saw unicorns eating the grass, dragons flying in the sky.

A/N: Sorry it came so late, I just didn't know what to write.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Since I found so many mistakes in the last chapter, I'm going to read the future ones through! That should be easier for your eyes and stuff. But I'm going to say it again, sorry for all the mistakes I make or if the chapters come too late. You can always give critics, advice and ideas. Now on to the story.

Chapter 5

Rima slowly opened her eyes. A yawn passed her lips. She stretched her arms and stood up from her brother's bed. She walked to her closet and opened it. She thought about what she could wear today. She took out one of her many short jean skirts and a blue shirt with 'love is in the air' written on it. She put them on and walked to her table. She opened her little jewelry box and put her usual black earings, which were shaped like buttons, on. She walked out of her room into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and went downstairs.

''What's for breakfast?'' Rima asked.

''Eggs,'' Aoba responded putting a plate with eggs and bacon infront of her. ''And bacon.''

''Mmm.''

Rima and Aoba ate and then left the house. It was about 12.30. They were walking towards the Blue Squares new meeting place. They didn't want any unwanted attention and that's why they went this early. They walked for quite a while until they reached the place. Aoba opened the door. They walked in. It was bigger, just like Aoba had said. The one in Shinjuku had 2 rooms, this had 4. There was a huge room where two chairs were sitting. Then there was a bathroom, a little room with some kitchen equipment and an empty room.

''What's going to be here?'' Rima asked.

''I was thinking a guest room, so they could spend the night if they need to,'' Aoba said.

''That's interesting, but promise you'll never spend a night here! At least without me.''

''Sure, I promise, sis,'' Aoba said.

''Thanks,'' Rima smiled. They stepped out of the abandoned house.

''Let's invite Masaomi, Mikado and Anri to hang with us,'' Rima said.

''Okay, but do you even know where they live?'' Aoba asked.

''Mm, I know what street Masaomi lives on, oh, and I have his phone number! We can call and ask when we're there.'' Aoba nodded and they started walking towards the street on which Masaomi was supposed to live in. When they reached it they stopped and Rima took out her phone and dialed Masaomi's number.

''Hi Rima,'' a voice said.

''Hey Masaomi, we were wondering what house and apartment number you live in,'' Rima said.

''16 and 5, why you asking?''

''No reason, we just thought we'd come and visit, see you in about 5 minutes, bye Masaomi!'' Rima ended the call.

''So?''

''16 and 5.'' They started walking again, looking at each house's number.

''This is the one,'' Rima said pointing to a building. They walked to the door. Before knocking they looked at each other and put on a happy face.

''Knock-knock,'' Rima said while knocking. There was no answer.

''Masaomi?'' Rima asked worried. They heard a crash.

''I wonder what's going on?'' Rima asked her brother. Aoba just shrugged, not knowing himself.

''Masaomi, come to the door, I don't want to wait anymore,'' she said not wanting to be patient this time.

''Yeah, give me a sec,'' he said. Rima sighed. Then the door opened and a blonde boy was in the doorway.

''Hey,'' he said.

''Hi,'' Aoba said smiling.

''Don't hey me! Why didn't you come when we first knocked?'' she asked.

''Um, I, uh, I wasn't ready?''

''Ugh, whatever. So, will you let us in?'' she asked, a smile coming back on her face. Masaomi moved away from the doorway and let the siblings walk in.

They removed their shoes and then Rima started walking around. She found the bathroom and the kitchen. She saw a closed door. She walked to it and started to open it, but it closed.

''What?'' she asked herself.

''You can't go there,'' a voice from a blonde boy said.

''Oh, but why not?'' she asked a smirk on her face.

''Because..'' Masaomi started.

''Masaomi. I just want to see how your room looks like, if you want I can show you mine one day when you come to visit us,'' she said trying to convince him. She didn't even know why she wanted to see that room.

''Another day maybe,'' Masaomi said.

''Boo, you're no fun,'' Rima said frowning and walking away from the door to his brother, who was sitting on the couch. She sat next to him and took the TV remote.

''Let's see what's on,'' she said mostly to herself. She felt someone sitting next to her and pushed the button. When she was convinced that nothing really was on, she closed it.

''Hm, nothing's on TV.''

''Yeah, let's invite Anri and Mikado and go to the city,'' Aoba said.

''Let's do this!'' Rima said. ''Masaomi, you call Mikado and I'll call Anri,'' she said.

They dialed the numbers and called.

''Hello,'' said a voice.

''Hi Anri, this is Rima, I was wondering if you would want to hang with me, Aoba and Masaomi today.'' Rima said with a happy voice to the phone.

''Um, sorry, I can't today,''

''Ah, no problem, another time. Byeee!'' Rima said. Masaomi had ended his call also.

''So?'' Rima asked.

''He said he already had made plans, what about Anri?'' Masaomi asked.

''She said she can't either, so I guess it's just the three of us,'' Rima responded.

''Let's go then,'' Aoba said. They all put on their shoes and moved out of Masaomi's house.

It was about 2 o'clock. They went to different stores and places. They had a lot of fun. When time was about 6, Aoba said:

''Um, I have to go now,''

''Mm, ok, but be careful ok? Don't get hurt!'' Rima said hugging his brother tightly.

''I will be and Masaomi, please get her home safely. If anything happens to her I will blame you,'' Aoba said.

''Don't worry, she'll get home safe and sound,'' Masaomi said with a reassuring smile.

''Ok, Bye!'' Aoba said smiling, waving and walking away from Rima and Masaomi.

''So, I'm hungry, let's go to Russian Sushi,'' Rima said.

''Yeah, let's go,'' Masaomi said with a smile dancing on his face. Rima smiled back.

They walked to the sushi place and sat in a booth. They ordered their sushi and waited for it to arrive while talking and having a good time. When the food arrived Rima's stomach grumbled.

''Sorry,'' she said laughing. Masaomi laughed too and they started eating.

When they finished they walked to the park and sat down on a bench. Rima shivered and Masaomi took off his hoodie and gave it to her.

''What?'' she asked looking at Masaomi confused.

''You're cold, it's so you won't freeze,'' he explained.

''But you will and that's not fare,'' Rima said, giving back his hoodie.

''No way, you will put this on!'' Masaomi said, giving it back to Rima.

''I won't!'' Rima said, giving it to Masaomi again.

''Yes you will!'' Masaomi said.

''I can't let you freeze out of my stupidness,'' she said being stubborn.

''But I can't let a pretty girl freeze when I could make her warmer,'' Masaomi said not giving in.

''I won't wear it, just forget it,'' Rima said.

''You will wear it, if you want to or not,'' he said.

''What do you mean if I want to or not? You wouldn't!'' she said.

''Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't, but seriously, put it on or I will make you,'' he said.

''No! You can't make me!'' she said, trying to make Masaomi to not even try. Masaomi sighed.

''You asked for it,'' he said. Rima immediately rose from the bench and started running away, but Masaomi wasn't slow on his reflexes, he was running after her in a few seconds. Although Rima wasn't slow, she was one of the best girls in her class, Masaomi was faster and caught up with her pretty soon. He took hold of her waist and made sure she couldn't run anywhere anymore. Rima struggleled, but Masaomi was strong.

''Calm down,'' Masaomi said.

''Yeah right, so you could put the hoodie on me, don't count on it!'' Rima said. Masaomi sighed again.

''You leave me no choice, again,'' he said. Masaomi let go of Rima. She stumbled a couple steps forward, then turned around with a look, that said what-are-you-planning? An evil smile was on Masaomi's face. Rima was taking slow steps away from Masaomi, but Masaomi was walking towards her a little bit faster, so it didn't take long for him to take a hold of her and stop her from moving. Rima was smiling, she knew what was coming. Masaomi's face was moving towards Rima's. When their noses touched Masaomi smiled and quickly pulled his hoodie over her head. Rima smiled.

''I guess you won... this time,'' she said putting her arms through the armholes and pulling the rest of it down. It was a bit big on her. Masaomi was smiling big, happy about his victory. Rima rose on her toes (because Masaomi was taller) and whispered in his ear.

''I won't go so easy on you next time,'' and then skipped away from him sometimes twirling like a graceful dancer. Masaomi started walking behind her.

''So, we going home?'' he asked.

''I guess, it's kind of late,'' Rima said and Masaomi nodded. (It was dark already)

''Hey, Masaomi,'' Rima started.

''Yeah?''

''I was thinking, that maybe you should stay over, because it's kind of late,''

''Are you worried something might happen to me?'' he asked his eyes sparkling. Rima chuckled.

''Sure, why not,'' she said.

''Then of course, milady,'' he said.

''Good,'' Rima said smiling at him.

''Come!'' she said, taking hold of his arm and pulling him forward.

Soon they reached the house and they went in. Aoba hadn't arrived yet.

''Um, so we should probably take the bed from the extra room and bring it to ours,'' she said.

''Okay,'' Masaomi said. Rima showed him the bed and Masaomi brought it to Rima's and Aoba's room.

''You have a nice room,'' he said.

''Thanks,'' Rima said. They heard the door opening, closing and someone locking it. Then they heard footsteps coming upstairs. The door opened and in looked Aoba with a tired look.

''Hey,'' was the only thing he said, before taking his things and going to the bathroom to change.

When he came back, Rima gave Masaomi and Aoba a hug and went to her bed.

''Good night,'' she said and fell asleep instantly. The boys said their own good nights and drifted away to sleep also.

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update. I just had no ideas. And sorry that it's all Masaomi right now, Izaya is going to come in soon, (I think) and I think that I'm going on hiatus with this story for a while. I just think that I should atleast finish reading the 4th volume before I continue with this story. If anything is bugging you, tell me. I don't know if it's OOC, but I think it is, so sorry for that also, and good night.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, um, yeah.. I've been gone for a long time and I still don't know how to develop the story further. But then I thought I'd write a little chapter about their past, Rima's and Aoba's that is. Because I'm so lazy I haven't finished the fourth volume at all! Only like 2 chapters. So the info might be wrong, or I might steal some info from other stories or I might change it completely. I don't know. I haven't read anything much about Aoba, so I don't really know about his past. In this fic Aoba and Rima are 15, Masaomi, Mikado and Anri are 16. Izaya can be the age he wants to be. That for the excuses and info.  
>Give advice! Gice critics! Give feedback! I really want to know what you like and what you don't like! Also you can all give suggestions! I'm all open to those! Seeing as I really don't know where I'm actually going with this story. That's all for the long author note! At the beginning at least! Mwaha.<p>

Chapter 6

''Brother, brother! Look what I drew!'' I shouted happily at my twin brother. Aoba looked at the drawing and smiled sweetly at me.

''It's great Rima, they look so much like us,'' Aoba said. I had drawn a picture of myself and him hugging with our mom, dad, and big brother Ran wathing over us and smiling.

We were only 5 that day. It was a Friday and it was probably the last day my family was happy. Because from that day on everything started heading down hill. Mom started pickering at dad because she had so much stress about her work. My dad on the other hand started getting more mad with her. He didn't understand the stress she was under because he had his own things to worry about. What a shelfish dad.

Me and my brothers were watching it all happen. At first we all stayed together and helped then make up after each arguing session they had. Then the fights got more intense. Dad started hitting mum, pushing her. He even snapped at us now. It hurt to see our own father hitting my brother, because I accidently stumbled and fell on my knees and started crying. He didn't like his peace and quiet to be disturbed. So he came at me. Luckily for me Ran was near and took the blow. And so some other times, either for me or my twin brother. He took the blows because he was older and we were only five. We didn't really even understand what was going on.

But then Ran started blaiming us, me and my twin brother, for causing all this. For causing dad to hit him. So he stopped taking the blows.

It was a rainy Fryday night with thunder when my dad first hit me. I got a nice blue bruise on my face. To be truthful, it was the first injury on my body. I had never fallen or got a scratch or anything. My both brothers saw it happen. Ran didn't even flinch, but Aoba started sobbing. That's when dad got really mad and started hitting him.

From that day on I hardly ever got any more hits from my dad, because Aoba took all the blows now. He couldn't stand that little bruise sitting on my face and he vowed to never let me get hurt by our dad again. Sometimes he couldn't help it and I did, but it wasn't as bad then all the hits he had taken. He always had blue somewhere. It was terrifying seeing my twin brother like that.

The fights between mom and dad were worse also. Mom had started hitting dad back which made him even more angry.

They started drinking. So did brother Ran.

Me and my twin brother didn't have our own room. We had to live in the same room as Ran. But he got angrier also. He started getting drunk every other night. Sometimes he had friends over and me and Aoba had to sleep in a corner of the room, because Ran's friends needed a nice soft bed. We were always together now. Never left each other's sight.

It continued for another month or so. Don't really know, lost count of time. Me and my brother were busy trying to avoid troubling our parents. Then my mom finally got it in her head that she couldn't live there with dad anymore. She packed up her things, came to our room and woke us up. When she saw how terrifyied we were and that my brother instantly moved to cover me, my mom started crying. She told us to pack our things. We did as we were told. We left our house that night. Me and Aoba had lived there all our lives and never had even left the city.

Mom took us away. At first we stayed at grandma's. There mom rested and Aoba healed. When Aoba had no more traces of bruises left on his skin, we moved on. We moved to another city. It wasn't as lively as Ikebukuro, but it was still nice. We never made any friends. We didn't trust anyone besides ourselves. We started taking martial arts lessons when we were six. We wanted to protect each other and I didn't want to see my brother take another hit for me.

We were really good at it and our grades were only As. We were good children. Always listened to our mom. We still didn't completely trust her. We behaved, just in case. But we were prepared now. We knew how to stand up to ourselves. We knew many different kinds of martial arts techniques.

When we were about 10, mom got a good job offer at Ikebukuro. We moved back. The city where we used to live when we were 5. We still remembered our favourite places in the city.

We went to see our old house. It was the same we had left it. Ran still lived there. Never really got to know what happened to dad, because Ran never told us. He wasn't that happy to see us and to be honest, neither were we. We had hated the time we were five. It was the darkest time of our lives.

Me, Aoba, Ran and mom started talking more frequently. The four of us started to have family dinners some evenings. Ran was more open toward us too. He probably thought we were opening up to him also, but we never really were.

Then started the whole business with the color gangs. The Yellow Scarves appeared. It looked fun, so me and my brother thought about Blue Squares. Blue because I had always loved the color blue and what would be more fun then wearing blue all the time? Squares just came. It could have been triangles or circles, but squares was the first thing that came into our minds. We were still young, 11 years of age. So we thought of a great plan. To give it to Ran. It would still be made by us. That fact can't change. No one never even had seen the leader, so it was easy to make them think that Ran was the real one.

Things were great. We had our own color gang. We were strong enough to defend ourselves at fights we rarely got into, so we didn't really get any more bruises.

And then it happened again. Our lives were falling apart again. The gang wars between the Yellow Scarves and Blue Squares were getting out of hand. We never intended for that to happen. We thought it would only be friendly rivalry. But it only got more worse with the time passing. At first the Blue Squares seemed to be winning the little color gang war that was happening. But then suddenly the Yellow Scarves started to know all our hiding and hanging places. It got more and more harder to just be around and walk the streets with anything blue or yellow on without people thinking you were a part of one of the gangs.

And then our big brother Ran wanted to stop our losing streak by kidnapping the other gang leader's girlfriend. It was on Friday it all happened. As soon as we found out what he had done, we were terrifyed for that girl. We were sorry for her. We never wanted anyone to seriously get hurt. Never! It was just for fun. It seemed fun. Wearing a color and having people to hang around and walk around the city, belonging to some bigger group than just me and Aoba.

Our lives were destroyed. Ran was in jail now. The Blue Squares had scattered. We heard many of them joined the Yellow Scarves even though it's leader had vanished also.

Mom was getting worse again and we couldn't blame her. We moved out. To our old house. Ran said we could live there. Soon we found out who was the cause for most of the gang war. A sly person called Izaya Orihara. An information broker who loves humans.

Actually, there's a funny story with him. When we moved back here to Ikebukuro, I saw him. Wandering the streets always with a dark grin on his face. He seemed to be so strong. He didn't seem to be scared of anything. I admired him. I wished to be as strong as him. I knew that Aoba was already on the way there. And to think. The person I admirered did that to us. He just destroyed our life again. As hard as it sounds to destroy someone's life, it looked freaking easy for him to do it.

Now I'm 15. I live in a old house. The house that reminds me of so much pain. We changed it's wall paper, but I still remember every hit dad layed on Aoba. Sometimes I see bruises on him and freak out. I guess that's what has come from my life.

I'm not gonna leave it at that. I'm going to have revenge. I'm not going to wait for karma to do it's job anymore. No! It has been 3 years. I can't leave it up to faith, because nothing seems to hurt Izaya. So it's up to me to pay him back for what he did. It's up to me, Rima Kuronuma. And with some help of my brother, I will have it!

A/N: So, um, i really don't know where to put commas! I seriously don't! I don't know if the rules in my country for it are the same as it is in English. So if there are some comma mistakes, I'm sorry. But that was it. I hope you can understand that Friday thingy a little better now.


End file.
